Run
by Mushmallow62
Summary: AU. The Bladebreaker's are a different team, who are up against a powerful enemy. A war will come, but who will be stronger? The neon wearing Dragon? Or the crimson eyed Pheonix?
1. Default Chapter

Run

Introduction

Many of you have heard the stories of the Bladebreakers, the World class beybladers, the 'heros'.

This is a tale of a different type of Bladebreakers.

The tale of corruption, of power, greed, love, envy, jealously, and the near collapse of the world.

The Bladebreakers consist of a different group; the Demolition Boy's too are different. There are teams that never came into existence; the Majestics and the All Stars to name some.

The world is darker, and the Heros; or some of them, are now the enemy.

XOXOXOXO

The tale begins with Tyson, Guardian of Dragoon, the air dragon. He was late for school, as usual; but for a very different reason. For once, Tyson didn't sleep in. His grandpa woke him up with a letter.

To Tyson

This note concern's you, and only you. We wish to meet at the old ware house on 5th Street. We need to talk about your future as a beyblader.

From

A Fan

Upon reading it, Tyson was ready to go and find this person; of course he had to lie to his grandfather to do it.

Running towards the ware house he see's a light on and so enters.

"Hello?" Tyson called out, looking around.

"Welcome, Tyson," An older voice said, it sounded like a male voice, fairly deep.

"Who's there?!" Tyson demanded to know.

"Calm your self, young warrior. I know what you want. To be the best," The voice stated.

"Yea, so?" Tyson said, trying to figure out what this person wanted with him.

"I can help you become the best," The voice told him; "The most powerful beyblade in the world, the World Champion!"

"World Champion?" Tyson said to himself; "Where's the catch?"

"Only one, you must come with me. Only I can help you," The voice told him.

"But........... The Beyblade Tournament is coming.........." Tyson trailed off as the voice laughed; "What's so funny?!"

"Do you think you are powerful enough to defeat the all mighty Kai?" The voice asked him.

"I can give it my all!" Tyson yelled back.

"You won't get far. With us, you will be able to defeat Kai without breaking a sweat!" The voice told him.

And Tyson found the offer too sweet to resist. He thought back to all the battles Kai defeated him in, and made him step down as leader of the Blade Sharks! Which disbanded quickly after that.

In the end it was easy to see what his choice would be............

XOXOXOX

"How about; Bladebreakers?" A red haired boy suggested; his name was Daichi and he was second in the Tournament, next to Kai.

"Not bad," A raven haired neko-jin said with a nod; he was called Rei, and he was third in the Tournament.

Another red haired boy was enjoying the lime light, even if he didn't say anything. Another boy, with two toned blue hair, was staying away from the lights.

"I hope you all enjoyed yourselves, because we're starting training first thing tomorrow morning," The boy, Kai, walked out of the stadium.

"What a grouch," Daichi commented.

"Well, we might as well enjoy the time out for as long as," Rei advised them both.

The red haired boy just glanced at Rei.

"Hey! What's up with you?!" Daichi demanded to know.

"Daichi, relax," Rei scolded the younger boy; "Sorry, Tala,"

The red haired boy, Tala, just shrugged; "It's okay,"

"You know, I think you're a sore loser," Daichi taunted Tala, who just glanced at the shorter boy.

"Yea, sure I am," Tala told him, sarcastically.

"Why did you hold back?" Rei asked the icy blue eyed boy.

"Because, I didn't think it was necessary," Tala informed him; "I would still be part of the team regardless,"

Tala then walked away from the two boy's, who stood in the light.

"Are you coming?! I thought we were going to enjoy not training?" Tala looked over his shoulder, and the two followed.

"This should be an interesting year," Rei commented.

XOXOXOXO

The next day, they meet at the park, and Daichi was glaring at the boy Kai had brought with him.

"His name is Kenny, or, more commonly known as the Chief," Kai introduced the boy who had brown hair and glasses.

"Kai! Are you insane?! He's friends with that neon wearing guy!" Daichi exclaimed to their leader.

"He's not my friend.......... Not any more," Kenny said his voice full of sadness and bitterness.

"Daichi, we need his help. Kenny knows more about beyblades than anyone, plus he will be essential to the team should we need any beyblade upgrades. He's loyal to a fault, but don't mistreat him," Kai warned them; "Tyson did, and Kenny stopped helping him. Without Kenny, Tyson was easier to defeat,"

"How do you know?" Rei asked the crimson eyed one.

"I have battled Tyson in the past. With Kenny's help he was hard to defeat, but with Kenny out of the equation, Tyson was a simple amateur," Kai said with a shrug.

"So, what's happened with this Tyson guy?" Rei asked the two, Kenny winced.

"Tyson has run away from home. No one knows why," Kai said simply; "My guess is he's off to become a more powerful blader,"

"Ha, how can he do that?" Daichi said, rolling his eyes at the name of this 'Tyson'.

"I'm not sure, but if he joins the right team, who knows?" Kai informed his new team; "However, he won't be at the Asian tournament. He doesn't have time to improve in such a short space of time."

"I still don't like the fact that he's coming with us," Daichi complained, glaring at Kenny once more.

"Kai, if you trust him, I guess I do too," Rei said looking at the brown haired boy; "People need second chances,"

"Agreed," Tala added, with a nod.

Only Daichi did not share the agreement, and he allowed his silence speak for him.

"Look, Kai, I don't want to divide the team......." Kenny started.

"Relax Kenny," Kai said; "Besides. There's not much point in training today. We will be going to get the plane in a few hours," With that said, Kai walked away, and Kenny said his goodbyes and ran off.

"Daichi, what's the big deal?" Rei asked the smaller boy.

"I just don't like him," Daichi said.

"Do you know him?" Tala asked, and Daichi shook his head; "Then who are you to judge him?"

The two older boy's left, leaving Daichi alone to figure out what he did wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai, Tala and Kenny were already on the plane by the time Daichi ran down and jumped into his seat, with only seconds to spare.

"Man, that was close," The short red haired boy said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Daichi, _close_ doesn't cover it," Tala stated with a sigh.

"It's not like I missed it or anything," Daichi said, putting his bag down and taking the seat next to Kenny.

Kenny and Tala both noticed how the boy had turned a bit green once he'd calmed down from the excitement of running to the plane.

"Daichi," Tala said, causing the three to look at him, he pulled out a packet of pills from his pocket and handed them to the other boy; "Take _one_ of these before we head off,"

Daichi looked at Tala and then the pills, wearily taking them from him; "All right…"

"Just let it settle in your mouth, got it?"

The other just nodded, wondering why Tala was being nice to him; but right now, he just wanted the plane to get the Asia so that he could get off!

"Tala?" Kai said and looked at the red head curiously.

He just shrugged; "He's of no use to us ill Kai,"

"Hmph,"

"It looks like the team to beat is called the White Tigers," Kenny told them as they settled into their hotel room.

Daichi was huddled in his bed, the blanket was wrapped around him snuggly.

Kai just glanced at him; "Any information about them?"

The Chief shook his head;

"There's hardly any data on them at all, I have no idea what their attacks are or anything,"

"Just have to hope we can watch them first," Tala said, sitting down on a chair; "When are we meeting Rei?"

"We're to meet up with Mr Dickinson downstairs," Kenny told him and Kai nodded.

"All right," Tala stood up and looked at Daichi, who appeared to have fallen asleep; "Tch," Roughly Tala pulled the corner of the blanket and Daichi fell onto the floor.

"Ow! What the..? Hey!" Daichi glared at the red head; "What ya do that for?!"

"Daichi we're going to meet up with Mr. Dickinson," Kenny told him, only to have the short boy glare at him; "Err…"

"Move it," Tala said, pushing the other boy out of the room.

"Yea, well that wasn't very nice of you; can't you wake a guy up normally?"

"You are not normal Daichi,"

"I… Hey!" Daichi quickly followed Tala, as the two of them bickered.

Kai sighed as he and Kenny followed them.

"This is going to be an interesting tournament," Kenny stated.

Once they got downstairs Mr. Dickinson was waiting for them;

"Hello boys, how was the flight?" The question was to all of them, but it had been directed to the latter two, since Daichi was still bickering with Tala.

"It was good Mr. Dickinson," Kenny replied as Kai had just nodded.

"Come along, we should eat. I need to explain a few things," The followed the older gentleman into the restaurant and were seated.

"Kenny, you have no information at all about the White Tigers?" Tala asked once their order's were taken.

"All I have is that they don't seem to enter a tournament out with Asia," Kenny replied.

"Huh, I bet I can beat them by myself," Daichi boasted.

"Hum…" Kai frowned.

"Something wrong Kai?" Kenny asked, weary; it wasn't like these people were his friends, although they were rather nice, once you understood them, he still didn't fully trust them.

"No," The bluenette replied with a shake of his head.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kenny pulled up the bag he carried down with him and pulled out a launcher, it was similar to the classic launcher that the blader's had, but this had a handle to the side; "This should help improve your level of play,"

Tala reached out for it and scanned it over; "How good is it?"

"Well, I'm no blader; but from my calculations it should a much better launch than the original one you are all using right now. Of course, this is just a proto-type; I need to see if there are any bug's to be worked out,"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Daichi said stubbornly.

Kenny felt his heart fall, and it showed on his face.

"If Kenny's going to help us fix our beyblades and with our level of play, we need to test things out," Tala stated, stilling looking at the launcher; "I'll test it,"

"Really?" Kenny asked with a smile.

"Yea," Tala just nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the reaction Kenny was giving him; he'd never had anyone be _grateful_ to him before; "Though if this works… I need a different colour,"

Kenny nodded, the purple didn't really go well for any of the team, but it was all he had at the time.

"Well the BBA will pay for any thing that you'll need to fix up the beyblades or the launchers," Mr. Dickinson said to the brown haired boy.

Nearer the end of the meal Rei made his presence known, he'd been serving them all night.

"You work here?" Daichi asked.

"Yea, I needed extra cash to fix up my beyblade," The neko-jin said with a shrug, sitting down to join them.

"You won't need to do that now, we have Kenny," Tala nodded to the brown haired boy who blushed from the positive attention he was receiving about his work.

"Well boy's, I think you now have your work cut out for you," Mr. Dickinson began; "The tournament works like this; there are four bladers in each team, but only 3 go into the competition. The fourth is a reserve, so if one of you is ill or unable to compete they will take your place. There are three matches, whoever win's the most matches goes onto the finals; that's the way we run this railroad,"

"But, who'll be the reserve?" Daichi asked, his eyes stated that it wasn't going to be him.

Kai and Tala looked at each other, the blue eyed blader nodded.

"I will," Tala told them.

"But, no way! Kai should be the reserve!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Don't you think that would be a bit difficult?" Rei asked the younger boy, who looked at him; "Kai won the tournament in Japan; if he was a reserve all the other teams would think that we had him to the side as a secret weapon. It makes sense for Tala to be the reserve,"

"So, it's decided; Daichi, Kai and Rei will compete and Tala will be the reserve," Mr. Dickinson stated.

"And Kenny will be out fix-it guy," Rei added and Mr. Dickinson nodded.

"Well, good luck with your first match tomorrow boy's," The gentleman said as he stood up and left the restaurant.

"We should go and rest, if we do have a battle tomorrow," Kai told them and they made their way to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining as the team made their way to the tournament.

Walking in the Bladebreakers looked at the two groups, group A and group B.

"The White Tiger's are in group A," Daichi stated; "And we're in group B! We've got to make it to the final to be able to battle them!"

"You must think your team is better than the other's here," A male voice spoke.

Looking around they all saw a tanned boy, with a mane of black hair, and his eyes were focused on Rei; "Well, hello Rei," The word were full of distain for the other boy.

"Hey there Lee," Rei replied, completely neutral.

"Excuse us, but we have a tournament to win," Kai told the dark skinned boy as he walked by.

Lee looked at him in shock, but only for a moment; "Don't you mean lose? The White Tigers have never lost a match,"

"There's a first time for everything," Daichi snipped back.

"Your team looks good Rei, that is, for a bunch of amateurs," Lee stated.

"What was that?!" Rei glared at the other boy.

"Right, that's it… I'm gonna…" Daichi began but Tala and Kenny held him back.

"Calm down Daichi," Kenny told the short red head.

"The White Tiger's have a Code to follow. They don't blade outside the Official stadium," Kai told his team.

"Huh, someone has been doing his homework," Lee said with a smirk.

"Tch, we'll defeat you in the finals," Kai vowed and walked away.

"Right… I doubt it," Lee said and looked at Rei; "See you later Rei,"

Once Lee was out of sight Daichi began to complain about him.

"Who does he think eh is talkin' to us like that?!"

The other's just allowed him to vent away, but Tala wanted answers.

"Well Rei?" He asked and the raven haired boy looked away.

"What was all that about? Who was that guy?!" Daichi joined in.

"I…" Rei paused, figuring out how he would say this to his new team; "I left the White Tiger's some time ago. When I was given Driger, I felt like I had to earn him; to fully understand his power. Because I left, the White Tigers became angry. I never told them I was leaving, because I knew they would try and make me stay; and I knew that I would stay because of it. I couldn't let that happen, I felt like I had to become a better blader, for Driger,"

Kai listened, leaning against a wall; "All right. Our first match is against a team called the Tall Boys,"

"_That's_ a team name?" Daichi commented.

"I have no information on them," Kenny told them.

"What? Do you have any information of any team?!"

"This is a good time to start gathering more information about the teams," Kai broke in before Daichi could start arguing; "Rei, you'll go first, and then Daichi and finally I'll go,"

They all walked into the arena and sat down on the bench to one side.

The battle was quick, although it was intense for Daichi, since his opponent's blade could use heat; making him feel woozy until he managed to snap out of it when Kenny called out to him about Waylan's blade.

"That was pretty sloppy," Kai said as it was his turn to blade.

Daichi didn't make his usual snappy come back, he still felt that drained from the heat.

"Cut the guy a break Kai," Rei said to the bluenette.

"Just enjoy the moment, he's not talking," Tala pointed out and Kenny nodded.

"He's using a leg launcher?" Kenny looked impressed as the two blader's launched into the dish.

"This guy… He's good," Rei commented on Kai opponent.

"It looks like his blade is spring loaded, given how it rebounds so quickly," Kenny said, getting all the data of the match on his laptop.

It didn't take long for Kai to finish the battle.

"Hey Kai," The leader of the Tall Boy's; Tommy, spoke to the bluenette who glanced at them.

Kai just raised an eyebrow as the rest of his team came behind him.

"It was an honor to battle against you," Tommy told him.

Kai nodded at him, but remained silent.

"Yea, it was a great battle," Rei spoke up for his leader and they shook hands.

"Very well done boys," Mr. Dickinson said as he came to meet them; "The White Tiger's are finishing up their battle too…"

"Let's go!" Daichi hollered and ran to the other arena with the other's trailing behind him.

They arrived in time to see a pink haired girl of the White Tiger's doing a finishing attack;

"Galaux! Scratch Attack!"

Kenny quickly got all the data he could onto his computer, but it wasn't much.

"They are good," Daichi commented and smiled; "I can't wait to battle them!"

Back at the hut that they were now staying in, Daichi was training, while Kenny watched Tala use the new launcher.

"A new launcher?" Rei asked, sitting next to the brown haired boy;.

"It's just a proto-type. I wanted to see if anything needed to be changed," Kenny informed him and began to record Tala's launch; "Everything is fine, if anything Wolborg is moving faster than usual,"

They did this a few times, just to make sure it was the launcher and not Wolborg.

"Rei?" Tala handed the purple launcher over to the neko-jin who took it.

"All right," Rei said; "Go Driger!"

"Wow," Kenny looked at the screen and Tala glanced over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Rei's Driger will be deadly in the tournament. His Tiger Claw Attack would be something else at this speed," Kenny told him and they began to double check the stats.

"Driger is moving faster than normal, the other blader's would be out of the dish in no time," Kai said, still watching Daichi train, but glancing over his shoulder to look at them.

"That's what we need though, swift attacks," Tala commented.

"Exactly," Rei had Driger back in his hand and handed the launcher to Kenny; "Pretty impressive Chief,"

"Th... Thanks," Kenny said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Tala and Rei looked at each other; both wondering how Tyson didn't appreciate the boy when he came up with such great inventions.

"What's the deal with that Tiger team anyway? I doubt they are really that big of a deal," Daichi told them.

"We don't have enough data to state that fact Daichi. I only have a small amount on that girl, Mariah's attack and even that isn't really enough to help me figure out how power,"

"That's enough to make us weary," Tala added; "That attack was pretty impressive, and if Rei used to be part of the team, they probably are just as good as he is,"

"You guy's really think they are that powerful?" The short red head asked them.

"Since they have never lost a match, I'd say they are something to be reckoned with," Kai pointed out, and noticed that Daichi smiled.

"Ha!" He jumped; "I can't wait!"

Tala rolled his eyes as Rei just looked at the boy, amused by how excited he was about a team he didn't even know.

"There's another match tomorrow," Kai told them and headed to bed.

Tala and Rei followed, with the former taking off his jacket and shoes before going on his bed.

"Say Kenny…" Daichi began, before the brown haired boy left.

"Yes Daichi?" Kenny was weary still, but the door to the bedroom was still opened, if anything happed the other three would help.

"Can… Can I… Try that?" Daichi asked, pointing to the purple launcher that Tala and Rei had tried.

"Sure," Kenny handed it over to the boy; "You mind if I record the changes to the launch?"

"Uh, sure," Daichi said.

Rei looked out the gap of the door and smiled; "I think Daichi's getting fond of the Chief,"

"Hum," Was all Kai had to say, lying on his side.

"About time. Must have realized that he isn't going to betray us," Tala said, pulling the blanket's off the bed and noticing Rei frowning; "What?"

"I just wonder…" Rei then shook his head; "Doesn't matter,"

"Rei, we have to deal with you're old team mates first," Kai spoke up and the two looked at him, but he never turned around; "Tyson is my problem,"

"Kai…" Tala began, and then trailed off; he had nothing to say to that.

Besides Kai was right, Tyson was his problem; Tyson wanted to be stronger than Kai and that was why he ran off.

"Woohoo! Go Strata Dragoon!" Daichi cried out in joy.

Tala smirked, and looking over to where Kai was he knew the bluenette was smirking too.

"Guy's, come on!" Rei called out to them.

"Sorry," Kenny said, but rather than come into the room, he moved to the spare room to work on the launchers.

"Tomorrows match is going to be great!" Daichi exclaimed, jumping on his bed and quickly going under the covers.


End file.
